Take Over Control
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: A collection of Lawsan/ Sanlaw fics, mostly smut. I take requests.
1. Chapter 1

Obscene noises filled the nearly pitch black hotel room. Skin slapping against skin, sharp intakes of breath, guttural moans and high pitched sighs that trailed off into choked off groaning. The bed had a squeak to it, the headboard slamming into the wall and probably keeping the residents next door awake. Sanji didn't care. He watched, entranced, as Law writhed beneath him, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as Sanji's hips snapped mercilessly against his bare ass.

Stopping on an island had its benefits. For one, they had privacy to do more... _intimate_ activities. Having a bed to fuck in was always nice. They had grown accustomed to using the bench in the aquarium, but the queen sized bed they were currently ruining was much more preferred.

Having such an instant attraction to Law was not something Sanji expected. It wasn't so much because Law was a guy, Sanji had long ago come to terms with his sexuality, preferring neither man nor woman. He liked both, as long as a connection was there.

They had a connection like none other.

Getting Law into bed had actually been easier than Sanji thought it would be. Law was closed off, preferring to keep to himself. Of course Sanji was hesitant to offer himself to a man like Law. But the surgeon had agreed almost instantly.

Sanji remembered their first night like it was yesterday. The sex had been great, but afterwards Law slammed his walls back up and locked himself away. He was frustrating, and confusing. It took Sanji a long time to even _begin_ to figure Law out. Eventually, though, they got to where they were currently.

Law used to be adamant about topping, but looking at him now, Sanji couldn't believe how far they had come.

Thrusting into Law's tight, hot ass was too much to handle. Sanji remembered when they first started having sex, Law claimed to have slept with only a small amount of people. Sanji knew it was bullshit. Law was far too skilled in bed, he kissed with an experience not even Sanji had, but one thing Sanji knew for sure was that he had only ever bottomed once, and it didn't go well. Law didn't talk about it, he never would, but somehow Sanji just knew.

Law was certainly taking it well now. He wasn't vocal, not nearly as much as Sanji, but right now he seemed to be lost in ecstasy and Sanji was savoring every moment of it. He watched hungrily as Law arched his back, mouth dropping open as another gasp escaped his throat. His cock slapped against Sanji's stomach, leaving wet marks in its wake. Law was close, he had been for the past twenty minutes, but Sanji absolutely refused to let him finish because he was having way too much fun right now. How often would he get the chance to see Trafalgar Law, feared Surgeon of Death, in such a debauched state?

"Oh, oh fuck, that's good," Law whimpered, nearly sobbing as Sanji's teeth latched onto his neck. Law was a God, all bronze skin and lean muscle, those tattoos only adding fuel to the fire. He was perfect, and at the same time he was so damaged Sanji almost couldn't believe he was alive.

Earning Law's trust was not an easy feat, it had taken days of careful maneuvering to get any information out of him. But Sanji wanted to know everything. Law had just been a piece of eye candy, until the first night they fucked. Then Sanji realized, _holy shit_ , Law was actually a really interesting person who seemed to have a lot in common with him. He was smitten. He never had a chance.

Law told him only the bare minimum about himself. Something terrible happened to him as a child, he left his home in the North Blue and sought out Doflamingo, where he met someone very important. Doflamingo killed this person and thus Law wants revenge. That was all Sanji knew, and it wasn't nearly enough information for his thirsty mind.

"Shh, let me take care of you, Doctor," Sanji purred, hands gripping Law's narrow hips and angling them better. The long legs wrapped around his waist tightened, tattooed fingers clenching the sheets for dear life.

"Let me come, you fucking sadist," Law practically whined. Grinning, Sanji merely slowed his pace. Law was foul mouthed and had no manners, typical from someone who hails from the North Blue. Sanji could relate. He wondered if that's why they got along so well, since both of them came from the same place.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. I like you like this. So hot..." Sanji licked his lips, eyes drawn to Law's abdominal muscles as the surgeon continued writhing beneath him in pleasure. He bit down on Law's shoulder, a sensitive spot he'd learned about a few days ago. Law was hard to read, he often hid his feelings, but Sanji had managed to find ways to break him. Law was still human, after all, and liked being touched far more than he let on. His neck was sensitive, as were his shoulders. He had a thing with his hands being touched, Sanji wasn't sure what it was yet, but he seemed to get flustered.

Call him infatuated, but Sanji had memorized so many little details about Law he could probably fill a book. Hey, it wasn't his fault he was observant, and Law, well...Law was an easy person to observe. He was too damn hot for his own good.

For one thing, Law liked his space. He reminded Sanji of a cat. Very picky, easily angered, and only wants attention on his own terms.

He loved having his hair played with. Sanji could usually get him to fall asleep just by rubbing his scalp and fluffing up his hair.

Much like Sanji, he preferred being as clean as possible. He allowed Sanji to shower with him just once, because the water made him a little weak and he doesn't like being seen like that. Sanji could respect that. He wasn't a fan of being seen as weak either.

He had several scars and lighter patches of skin. Sanji had no idea what they were from and Law wouldn't talk about them, so he let it go. They made Law self-conscious, so he figured it would be better to just leave it alone.

The smell of cigarette smoke seemed to calm him, and yet it also seemed to make him sad, not that he would ever show it. Sanji could always tell though. He really wasn't sure why he could read Law so well, since the man had quite possibly the best poker face in existence. They were just on the same wavelength, he supposed.

His hair wasn't black, it was dark blue, and his eyes were naturally gold.

He was cocky, often times arrogant, stubborn as hell and didn't seem to care much about his own well being despite being a doctor. He cared about his crew more than he let on. His hatred for Doflamingo ran deeper than Sanji could ever understand, and it was scary, because sometimes a cloud of despair so dark would follow Law around Sanji could almost see it. He was psychologically stunted in a way that both intrigued and terrified Sanji.

He was flawed, _so_ flawed, and yet so perfect Sanji couldn't believe he had the privilege to be so close to him. To be _inside_ him.

"Ah! Ah, fuck, too much," Law panted, his deep, silky voice sending a jolt of heat down to Sanji's swollen cock. He was so close to losing it, Sanji knew his patience would run out soon, but it was so rare to see him in such a state Sanji couldn't bring himself to care. Law could kill him if he wanted too, and Sanji would probably let him after this. He would die a happy man.

"A little more, come on. I know you can hold it a little longer," Sanji grunted as Law's heel connected with his back, a clear warning sigh that no, he _couldn't_ fucking hold it a little longer.

"Dammit, I'm never letting you top again, you fucking-" whatever insult Law had died on his tongue when Sanji began jerking him off, hand flying over his leaking dick while simultaneously pounding into him with abandon. Seeing Law come was always worth whatever insult the surgeon threw at him during sex, which happened quite often.

"Finish that sentence after I fuck your brains out," Sanji growled, biting his lip as his own orgasm demanded attention. He'd been holding back this entire time, but seeing Law so close to breaking spurred him on even more.

Law couldn't even form a response, his entire body tense as Sanji gave his last brutal thrusts. Hot, sticky come shot out onto Sanji's stomach as the surgeon's eyebrows furrowed, a long, deep moan cutting through the suddenly silent room.

"Oh God, you're too much," Sanji cried as his own orgasm hit, spilling his load deep into Law's ass. The two of them gasped for breath as their vision slowly became less spotty, Sanji rolling off of Law and collapsing beside him.

They were hot and messy, but Sanji had never felt so good in his life. He lit up his post-coital cigarette, not at all surprised when Law wordlessly took it from him and inhaled like he'd been doing it for years. Sanji learned rather fast that he was a shitty doctor.

"Took you long enough," Law grumbled, obviously still pissed even after coming as hard as he did.

"You fucking loved it. Why else would you moan like a bitch in heat? I've never seen you like that."

"You wouldn't let me fucking come," Law shot back, instantly defensive and failing at hiding a slight blush. Sanji chuckled, scruffing up his hair and pulling him closer. Cuddling had taken a long time to get to. Law hated it at first, but Sanji was a romantic and eventually got him warmed up to it.

"I didn't want it to end. You've got a nice ass, you know. So tight and hot, you damn near sucked my dick right in. Glad you opened up so easily."

"Stop talking," Law covered his face, something Sanji would always find astounding. As ill-mannered as he was, Law hated talking about sex explicitly, especially when it involved him.

"You can fuck me next time. Speaking of which, are you ready for another round?"

Law had him pinned to the bed immediately, ready to take back his precious control, and Sanji would gladly let him. Topping was fun, sure, but laying back and letting Law take over was even better.

* * *

 **I don't know why I wrote this but here you go. I'm thinking of writing a bunch of drabbles and compiling them into one fic, they would of course be Lawsan related, maybe even some Zosan? A combination of the three? Would anybody be interested in reading that? I have so many ideas, putting them into one giant cluster fuck of drabbles might be the best option. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes this is a genderbend chapter don't hate me I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD! WARNING FOR FEMALE LAW! Pls just don't read if you don't like the idea I know it's...out there.**

* * *

The island they were currently on was one giant mind-fuck.

They had only stopped for food, since Luffy had once again eaten everything. It had seemed like a normal island, until someone happened to recognize them. Then all hell broke loose.

Because the person who recognized them was some bat-shit crazy witch, who reminded Sanji _way_ too much of Ivankov. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if they knew each other. Even their _powers_ were similar, but luckily nobody in the Strawhat crew had to deal with that.

But Law certainly did.

"This is never going to work. How long will you be like this?" Nami asked, shuffling through her closet for something Law could wear, since he was indeed female now. And very unhappy about it.

"I won't say it again, I'm not wearing anything of yours, Nami-ya," Law growled angrily, which would usually sound terrifying, but in his current state Nami merely rolled her eyes at the high pitched noise.

"At least a bra. Come on, those things are huge, you can't just let them hang out like that. Not with Sanji around, although I'm quite sure you already know that," Nami said, tossing a sports bra at Law who looked at it with disgust.

"You don't need to mention him right now," Law muttered, removing his black and yellow hoodie and giving Nami an unimpressed look when she merely stared at him, "You're no better than he is."

Nami shrugged, smirking as Law attempted to figure out how a bra works. "Hey, it's not my fault you're really hot as a girl. You're my type now, you'd better watch out."

Law rolled his eyes, but there was definitely a blush staining his dark cheeks. Nami laughed and decided to take pity on him. "Here, let me help. I promise I won't try anything. I actually have self control, unlike your boyfriend."

"Don't call him that. He's a complete idiot," Law said, sighing as Nami clasped the bra into place. He was quick to put his shirt back on since Nami was staring rather adamantly at the tattoos on his chest.

"He is. But you know he can't help it. Not when you're...like this."

Sanji had reacted as expected to Law's sudden transformation. The witch had cursed Law, recognizing him before any of the Strawhats, and deciding that he was her favorite. The curse would only last a day, supposedly, but it would be the longest day of Law's life.

"If he gets within two feet of me I will dismember him. Tell him that."

"I will, but you know you can't stay hidden in here all day. You have to face him eventually. Once he wakes up..." Nami trailed off, vividly remembering the fit of rage Law went into when Sanji attempted to grope him. "Maybe you should just avoid him."

"No, I will not let him win. The way he treats women is simply abhorrent."

"You never had a problem with it until now," Nami said, regarding Law with an unamused look. Where was Law when Sanji oogled over her and Robin?

"I am his partner. He can't suddenly treat me like a toy just because I'm more appealing to him now."

Nami paused, realizing just why Law was so angry with Sanji. They had been equals before, but now Sanji saw him only as a woman, something to gawk at and play with. In the matter of a second, their entire relationship had changed, dynamics and all. For someone like Law, or anyone for that matter, it had to be a tough pill to swallow.

"So tell him that. Teach his ass a lesson, because his mindset about women has needed an adjustment for too long. If anyone can knock some sense into him, it has to be you."

Law sighed, knowing Nami was right but not wanting to deal with it. "Fine. But if he so much as looks at me wrong I'm not responsible for collateral damage."

"Yeah, well, try to just beat _him_ up. We don't need pieces of our ship flying around."

* * *

Sanji blinked as he tried to comprehend where he was. One minute he was watching Law transform into a beautiful woman, and the next he was waking up in the sickbay with a bloody nose and a head ache. Chopper was giving him a very unamused look, so he figured out pretty quick what happened.

"Shit. How mad is he?"

"You have no idea," Chopper replied, looking a little traumatized, "I've never seen him so angry..."

"Fuck." He was in for it now. Law had an astoundingly good grip on his emotions. If what Chopper said was true, then he really must have pissed Law off.

"Sanji, you started treating him differently withing two seconds. You tried to grope him. You respected him as a man, so why not now? Of course he's angry, he should be!" Chopper said, tears springing to his eyes, and Sanji was scrambling to make them stop.

"Shit, I don't know! It's ingrained into my head that women have to be treated a certain way, and he is a woman now...I'm so confused," Sanji grumbled, trying to sort things out in his head. Of all people, Law hated being treated like that the most. Especially since he was supposed to be in a relationship with Sanji. Their relationship was built off of mutual respect, and Sanji had completely destroyed that the minute Law grew a rack.

"Sanji, do you have any idea how messed up that is? Women aren't just objects you know."

"I _do_ know, it's just...all women should be treated like queens! They deserve to be worshiped!"

"But not all women want that, especially Law! Don't you know him at all? You know, Sanji, the way you treat women is really-"

"-Fucked up," Law said, walking into the room with a glare. Sanji shrank back, looking anywhere but Law, because he couldn't trust himself to not get another nosebleed.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Chopper said, quickly leaving the sickbay and closing the door behind him. The room fell silent, Law standing with his arms crossed and Sanji refusing to look at him. The silence in the room quickly drove the already guilty Sanji insane, until finally he cracked.

"I'm sorry, alright? I don't know why I'm like this, I've always been raised to treat women that way, I don't know how to _not_ do it!"

Law remained silent, foot tapping against the floor impatiently. Sanji grew more nervous.

"O-okay, I know that's not an excuse, and I know what I did was wrong. I really am sorry."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that," Law growled, getting Sanji to look at him rather fast. Law still looked the same, for the most part. His hair was longer, reaching between his shoulder blades. His face looked more round, less sharp and fierce and more feminine and cute. With his baggy sweatshirt, Sanji couldn't tell much of a difference, except the slight tightness around his chest. His jeans were tight around his shapely legs, but Sanji was already used to Law wearing tight pants. All in all he didn't look much different.

Both of them seemed surprised when Sanji's nose didn't erupt with blood.

"Look, I know I fucked up. I really am sorry, and I don't expect you to forgive me. Honestly, if you never wanted to talk to me again, I wouldn't be surprised. I treated you like an object the second you changed, and that's not right. You don't deserve that," Sanji said, shoulders sagging as guilt washed over him tenfold.

Law sighed, deciding to have at least some mercy, and sat next to Sanji on the bed. "I was your equal as a man. But as soon as I'm a woman, you think you can treat me the way you treat all women, which is really fucked up. I know you've been raised by... _them_ , and they ingrained this into you, but you can't continue to act that way. I won't allow it after experiencing it first hand," Law said, giving Sanji a stern look.

"I'll change, I promise I'll work on it. I know it's fucked up. Just please, stop being mad at me. You can stay as far away from me for the rest of the day, or do whatever you want, I don't care. I deserve whatever punishment you deem necessary."

"I do enjoy your company, you know, and as I'm sure you can imagine, this is a lot for me to deal with. I could use someone to talk to. But if you try anything..."

Sanji put his hands up, "You have my word, I won't do anything even remotely perverted. You're really scary when you're mad, I'd rather not go through that again."

"Yes, well, I didn't exactly enjoy hurting you either. But you gave me no choice. I don't know how Nami-ya and Nico-ya have been putting up with you for all these years."

Sanji chuckled, although Law could tell he genuinely felt like a piece of shit, and saying things like that wasn't helping. He tentatively reached out, fingers brushing over Sanji's bruised cheek. "Forgive me, this isn't easy for either one of us."

"No, you're right. And this is _way_ harder for you, don't lie. I can't even imagine..." Sanji paused, because he actually had imagined it before, plenty of times. "Uh, well, maybe it's better it was you than me."

Law shook his head, but he had to chuckle a little, because he could imagine Sanji groping himself. "It certainly is strange. As a doctor, I'm actually quite fascinated. I'm thinking about running some tests on myself to see if my hormones have also been replaced. That witch is actually capable of amazing things."

Sanji regarded him with a look, and Law wasn't quite sure what it meant. "What?"

"What kinds of tests? I mean, how do you find that stuff out?" Sanji asked, a mixture of awe and something else on his face, something Law couldn't name.

"Well, I would need a blood sample, for one. That alone will tell me a lot. Since I can operate on myself so well, I'm interested to see what my organs look like now. I'm actually not all that familiar with female anatomy, so this could be useful for me."

Sanji looked appalled then, the weird look of awe completely gone. Law had to wonder what sort of tests Sanji was thinking about before he said that.

"Okay, I don't even want to know anymore. That's just…you're a creepy doctor, you know that?"

"Well, its better than what you would do, if you were in this position. I'd rather be creepy than a complete pervert."

Sanji laughed, and this time it was genuine. "Hey, that's a great way to become familiar with female anatomy, in my defense. But I guess it's pretty weird to think that."

Law smirked, but in the back of his mind an idea was forming. Sanji's words echoed in his head. He needed to read up on some things, immediately.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Law finally came out of the sickbay after hours of testing himself. He'd inspected his new body rather thoroughly and was amazed at his findings.

He truly was a female, hormones and all. He had a uterus capable of childbirth although his transformation should only last a day, so children would never be a concern. Law was fine with that.

He'd read countless books on female anatomy and had learned many, many interesting things. However, his curious mind still wasn't satisfied. As much as he despised his current state, he was still a doctor, and naturally had a thirst for knowledge.

And since the opportunity had presented itself, he planned on taking full advantage of it. When would he ever get the chance to switch sexes again?

He only had one more test to run, and he needed Sanji for it.

He found the cook on watch duty, alone in the crows nest. He couldn't hold back his evil grin, although in all actuality Sanji had every right to refuse him. After all, Law had scolded him earlier for acting like a pervert. Now he was a hypocrite. But it was in the name of science, or so he told himself.

Sanji immediately looked nervous at Law's devious grin, knowing that was never a good sign. Especially when Law was in creepy doctor mode.

"Uh, how did your experiments go?" Sanji asked, trying to pretend like something wasn't going on, even though it definitely was.

"Mm, very well. I learned quite a bit, but unfortunately I still have some things to test out. However, I'm in need of assistance."

"Oh? And you came to me specifically? What can I help you with?" Sanji asked, growing more nervous by the second. If Law wanted him to cut him open or something, Sanji would seriously puke.

"Well, I read a few interesting things about females and their reproductive organs and how they function. However, I would like to see for myself if they're true."

Sanji froze, face going white as a plethora of ideas, both disturbing and sexy, invaded his mind. "U-Uh…W-What does that mean?" he asked, not sure if he should throw up or be turned on. With Law, it really could go either way. The surgeon could ask to be impregnated for all he knew, and the idea of getting Law pregnant just…

"I'm going to fucking pass out."

"Calm yourself, whatever ridiculous thing you're imagining isn't what I'm going to ask. I was merely going to ask you to have sex with me."

" _I'm going to fucking pass out!"_

"Sanji," Law gripped him by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense into him because now he was just babbling nonsense with hearts in his eyes. "Hey, if you act like an idiot then forget it."

Sanji snapped out if it although he was clearly still flustered, heart hammering in his chest. "You just had to come right out and say it like _that_?"

"You're right, I should have been more gentle. But will you help me or not?"

"Law, I couldn't...after everything, I don't think-"

"-I know what I said, and I know I must seem like a hypocrite after specifically telling you not to be a pervert. But I'll never have this chance again. Wouldn't you want to feel what its like?"

Sanji gave him a look that clearly said the answer should be obvious. " _Yes_ , Law, but I can't just…Look, you're asking for a lot here, I would seriously feel like an ass if we did that. Besides...its supposed to hurt when it's your first time..."

Law blinked in surprise, wondering if Sanji was seriously concerned with that right now. "You're scared of hurting me? We have had sex before, you do realize this."

"But it's different now! You're..." Sanji waved a hand in exasperation, his cheeks turning redder by the second.

"There's no proof that it will hurt. Sanji, I'm telling you right now that I'm okay with this. I want this, more than I thought I would, actually. I was against it at first, but after thinking about it and reading so much..."

"W-What the hell did you read that made you change your mind? I never would have ever tried this with you, I mean I thought this was like, off-limits."

"As did I. However, the vagina is far more sensitive than the penis. There are so many nerves just at the opening, far more than we males have. Plus, after reading an entire chapter about the clitoris, I'm beyond fascinated. I believe I read that the clitoris has seven-thousand nerve endings, as do males, however those nerves are packed much more tightly into the clitoris. Therefore, it goes without saying that female genitalia is far more sensitive, meaning that when they have an orgasm-"

"-Okay, I get it! God, only you would take this to such a medical level while somehow still sounding sexy, I can't deal with you right now, I _can't_ -"

"-Sanji, I know its a lot for you to handle, but please. I'm asking you to fuck me, as your partner, like you have been since we started this arrangement. The only difference tonight is that I'm female."

"That's a big fucking difference!" Sanji shrieked, sighing when Law gave him a look. "It doesn't change how I feel about you, don't get me wrong. This is just...weird for me. I don't want to offend you, but you're asking me to touch you in ways that I thought I wasn't allowed to. What if I still offend you?"

"Sanji, you're offending me by refusing to have sex with me. I thought you found me attractive," Law said, crossing his arms and damn near pouting, and Sanji knew what he was doing.

"Law, _seriously_ , of course I find you attractive. That's not what this is about."

"Hmm, maybe I'll ask someone else for help. Zoro-ya is just downstairs..."

Sanji was on him in a second, lips smashed against Law's with a furious growl. Law smirked. That had been easy enough.

"Fine, you leave me no choice. I'll be damned if anyone else touches you, especially that moronic pile of seaweed. Male or female, you're mine," Sanji said, throwing his shirt across the room and sucking on Law's neck. The surgeon groaned, an intense wave of heat rushing down between his legs. The sensation was powerful, and the pleasant tingling was not something he was used to. As Sanji continued kissing his neck and jaw, the sensation grew.

Law pulled his sweatshirt over his head before Sanji could really react, so in his defense the nosebleed was warranted.

" _Jesus_ , fuck, I'm sorry! I wasn't ready for...all of that...Jesus Law, what the fuck," Sanji said, trying to stop the blood while also staring at Law's impressive new chest, the tattoos stretched out now.

"Forgive me, I wasn't thinking straight. You're allowed that one, but you'd better not bleed over my v-"

"-Don't say it! I won't, okay, just...let me take those off, okay? Just so I can be prepared." Sanji said, pointing to Law's tight jeans. Law gulped, feeling oddly nervous now, but nodded anyways. He watched as Sanji unzipped his jeans, just like he had done so many times in the past. Only this time Law's erection wasn't in the way. He pulled Law's pants down slowly, not surprised to see the man still wearing his normal underwear. Sanji supposed that was good. If Law had been wearing panties, he probably _would_ have gotten another nosebleed.

Sanji's hands were shaking as he pulled down Law's underwear, mentally preparing himself. He was so distracted he didn't notice Law slip the sports bra over his head and fling it across the room. He glanced up at Law to make sure everything was okay, eyes nearly popping out of his head at the bare breasts in front of his face.

But luckily, no nosebleed.

"I think you're improving," Law remarked, chuckling as Sanji gave him an exasperated look.

"I see you're sarcastic remarks haven't changed," Sanji grumbled, taking a deep breath and sliding Law's underwear down to his now smaller feet and dropping them to the floor.

Law had never felt so proud. Sanji looked over his completely bare body and didn't get a nosebleed, didn't oogle, didn't get any stupid heart eyes. Instead, he looked at Law with that same mixture of awe and something else.

Only now Law realized that something else was attraction.

"Uh, should I wear a condom or something? I mean...oh, God, where would it go after you change back? Fuck, I don't have condoms Law, what the fuck-"

"-Just come inside of me like you always do you fool, you can't impregnate me. You do realize I can cut things out of my body, correct? Stop over-thinking and fuck me already!" Law snapped, yanking Sanji down by the shoulders and kissing him roughly. It was sweet of Sanji to be so considerate, but Law never was patient when it came to sex.

Sanji groaned, slipping his tongue into Law's mouth and trying not to blush at the feeling of Law's new chest pressed against his. "You're still bossy as ever."

"Hush," Law said, nipping at Sanji's neck before unbuttoning his pants. "Take these off, would you?"

"You know, any one of them could come up here and see us," Sanji said as he removed his pants, groaning as Law began kissing his chest and stomach.

"Like I give a damn. I'm sure your navigator would love a show," Law said as he pulled Sanji's underwear off, gripping the base of his hard cock.

"No way. Nobody gets to see you but me," Sanji growled, pushing Law down onto the bench and kissing his chest, avoiding his nipples for now. Law wasn't a fan of it as a male, so for now he would leave it alone.

Law groaned, arching into Sanji and wrapping his arms around his neck. The tingling sensation between his legs had grown stronger, and there was a distinct wetness that he definitely wasn't used to. "Touch me already," he panted, crying out when Sanji's finger brushed over his folds, dipping into the wetness and rubbing the overly sensitive nub. Sanji's finger moved in gentle circles, and the feeling was so strong Law couldn't hold back his cries.

When Sanji stopped, he almost dismembered him. "Does it really feel that good? You're so fucking wet, it's driving me crazy."

"Yes it really feels that good, don't fucking stop!" Law growled, mouth dropping open as Sanji inserted his finger inside of him.

"Shit, oh God Law I need to try something. My mouth, I mean, can I-"

"-Yes, fuck, just do it," Law panted, gasping as Sanji's hot tongue began circling his clitoris, feeling as though there was fire between his legs. The sensation was almost too strong, to the point of pain.

Sanji once again stopped, causing Law to whine, but before he could process it Sanji was entering him. It wasn't painful, though Law could feel the stretch.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight, I don't think you've ever been this tight before," Sanji said, grunting when Law kicked him in the back.

"My ass was plenty tight, thank you," Law said, gasping as Sanji began rubbing his clit again, his mouth finally latching onto a nipple. The combined sensations, plus Sanji pounding into him, were too much to handle.

" _San_ \- ah! _Sanji_! Oh fuck!" he cried as the feelings overwhelmed him, his release so strong it was unlike anything he ever experienced as a man.

"Oh God, that's..." Sanji trailed off as his own release hit him, coming deep inside of Law. He collapsed on top of Law, both of them gasping for breath, when Sanji got an idea. He waited just a few seconds before gently rubbing Law's still hyper sensitive clitoris, not surprised when the surgeon arched his back and cried out again.

"Oh fuck, multiple orgasms are so-" Law trailed off as Sanji once again just barely stimulated his clit, knowing his high pitched moans could probably be heard throughout the ship. He didn't care, he'd never experienced something so amazing before.

"So, ready to be a man again?" Sanji asked, laughing as Law seemed to realize he would never experience orgasms quite the same.

"Despite how good that felt, yes, I would much rather be male again. This wetness is quite annoying," Law said, grimacing at how much was between his legs.

"Annoying to you, maybe. But I do like fucking you in the ass anyways, so change back already."

"Hmph, I'll be doing the fucking as soon as I'm back to normal tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask that witch to curse you instead."

"I'm actually okay with that. But you don't find women attractive."

"If it's you, I can make an exception."

* * *

When Law woke up, he was relieved to feel his balls back between his legs where they belonged. So relieved that he immediately found Sanji and all was right again.

Until Sanji went off to find the witch.

* * *

 **But that's a story for another time ;D I'm a terrible person, I know. I'm still planning on continuing my other lawsan fic, for anyone who cares, I've just had major writers block. So after months of nothing, I give you this :D I'm a terrible, terrible person God help me. Yes there will be another genderbend chapter featuring female Sanji but I don't know when I'll get around to that. So yeah. Review if you liked it? :D**


End file.
